


[podfic] Smile Mile

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Gen, Original Statement, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Statement Fic, muppets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Statement of Henson James, regarding his transformation into a puppet. Original statement given September 18, 1976. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Archivist of the Magnus Institute.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Smile Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406003) by [Lizardkisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardkisser/pseuds/Lizardkisser). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/49191026206/in/dateposted-public/)   


[Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kx6hyoxUPWAPWJSWWTwNocfu23zlX0KY/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> My voice is still doing Some Things but I got permission to record this and went into a fugue state. Big thank you to Lizardkisser for said permission and for writing a very fun statement. If you enjoyed it as much as I did, go drop a line on the original fic.


End file.
